The Daily Life of Heroes
by YesiSnow
Summary: Follow the somewhat average lives of the heroes of Earth in short one-shot stories.
1. Hulking Out

Tony and Bruce are two biggest nerds of the Avengers team. They can be seen together working in the lab working on something. That something can either be Tony working on his armor, Bruce figuring information for a mission, and everything in between.

There is one problem with leaving the two alone though. Every time, Tony tries to get Bruce to Hulk out. Tony is a huge fan of Bruce hulking out and becoming the other guy.

It's best for everyone if Bruce just stayed as Bruce when he's in an enclosed area. It never ends well. That is exactly what happened one time when the two science brothers where taking a break in their science lab.

The two had been working on their own little projects for a couple of hours. They were beginning to get hungry so they decided to have a lunch break.

Now Bruce was already pissed off with all the stress he had and his problems piling up. The project he was working on didn't work on a bit. Basically, he felt that all he was doing was running into a brick wall repeatedly.

Tony had noticed this before when they were back in the lab. He decided this was a great idea to talk to his other buddy.

"Tony… Where's my lunch?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ooooh that was you're sandwich? Sorry I didn't know. I hungry earlier in the day and ate it," Tony smiled slightly.

Bruce rubbed his temples and tried to contain his anger. "It's alright, I'll just getting something from a vending machine."

He walked over to the nearest machine and put his money inside. He pushed the buttons and waited to get something to eat, but nothing happened.

Tony went up next to him. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya that they're not working at the moment."

Bruce was hungry and frustrated. That's never a good combination for anyone. The fridge was empty, the vending machine broken, and there wasn't anywhere close enough where he could get something to eat.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore and neither could the other guy. In a matter of seconds, a small Bruce became a larger Hulk. There was a loud roar and all the Avenger became alert.

The next thing they knew there was a high-pitched scream followed by the sounds of running. Tony's managed to do it again.

"Nat, it's time for you to calm him down," Clint informed as he cleaned his arrow.

She sighed, "Maybe I should leave them alone for awhile. Serves Tony right."

Clint stopped and raised an eyebrow while looking at her. He shrugged and went back to cleaning his bow and arrows.

There was a crashing sound followed by Tony yelling, "I'm sorry! I'll give you some lunch once you change back!"

Natasha got up from the couch, "That's my cue." She ran out and headed towards the source of the ruckus.


	2. Rainy Day

The team was currently sitting in a living room space of their headquarters. It had been a pretty boring day for them. There weren't any missions, no one had plans and on top of that, there was a thunderstorm outside.

"This is so booooooring!" Tony said as he plopped down one of the couches with a drink in his hand.

Steve sighed and looked up from his sketchbook. "Why don't you just mess around with your armor like you usually do?"

"Because Capscicle." Tony sunk into the couch more. "I'm not in the mood for that right now."

Thor smiled, "I shall share tales of Asgard if you would like! It would help pass the time."

Tony shook his head, "Maybe some other time Point break." He took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table.

It was silent for a couple of minutes with everyone looking around the area, wondering what to do. That silence was soon interrupted by the shouting of an angry Clint.

"Come on Nat! I was almost done!" He moved his pile of marshmallows and toothpicks closer to himself. He was building a structure with them, but Natasha had "accidentally." knocked some of it down.

With time running out, he quickly put the pieces back in place and continued to add on to it. Clint was completely focused on what he was doing.

"What are you guys up to?" Tony asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

Wanda looked up from the timer. "They're trying to make the best sculpture or building within five minutes. The winner gets to post an embarrassing photo on the other's social media. Time's almost up for them."

"I would like to join in this building competition!" Thor exclaimed.

The timer beeped and Wanda turned it off, "You can help me vote on who's is the best."

Natasha and Clint backed away from their creations and waited for the results. Natasha made a spider and added a black widow marking on one of the marshmallows. Clint had tried to create a deer as best he could.

Thor placed a finger under his chin and examined them thoroughly. Wanda smiled and already figured out which one she was going to chose. She voted for the deer.

He slammed his hand on the table. "I prefer the one that resembles the arachnid."

It ended in a tie, so they weren't exactly sure what to do. Tony spoke up, "Since it's a tie why don't you both just post something embarrassing. That way you guys don't fight out about it."

"Ugh, but that's why we did this. All that hard work, just wasted," Clint sighed. He looked at the ground with a frown.

"Alright who thought it was a good idea to paint my suit pink!?" Rhodey yelled as he entered the room. He had a face of annoyance and his arms crossed.

Tony put his hands up defensively when he glared at him. "It wasn't me this time, I swear."

He sighed and shook his head. The only other person who would do such a thing is Clint, or maybe Sam could've done it. "Well, whoever did it better clean it up."

Once he left the room Thor and Tony snickered silently to themselves.

"Guys!" Tony clapped his hands together, "Let's play some games. It'll solve our problem of boredom. We could also give the losers some kind of punishment."

Everyone in the room looked at each other for a moment. Most of them shrugged and agreed with Tony's idea. Clint and Natasha were ready to have another competition and not have a tie this time.

Tony grinned and left to look through the games that were stored away. He came back moments later with the game of Mario Kart.


	3. Mario Kart

Tony turned on the TV and the gaming system. He inserted the disk into the system with a grin on his face. He wondered how some of the team would react to this game. It is known for breaking friendships after all.

He tossed three remotes to the three people that were closest to him. Those people happened to be Wanda, Clint, and Natasha. The three of them and Tony all sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Prepare to be beaten, peasants," Tony said with such confidence in his voice.

"Psh, you're the one who's going to lose," Clint mumbled. And with that, the four chose their characters and began their race.

Steve hummed and watched them play their game. He wasn't sure if he should join them and the rest of the team or not. It would be fun, but he had no idea how to even play.

Vision spoke to him, "It's not as hard as it looks."

He nodded. "Noted." He observed the players mashing the buttons as quickly as they could and their focus on the screen.

It started out as a quiet game with a few frustrated grunts, but once it progressed and more people began to play, things got more intense.

People began arguing and throwing their remotes in anger. Bruce had to tap out and leave the room because of how much things have escalated. Steve was confused as to how to work the controls, it wasn't as easy as Vision said it was.

Natasha and Clint kept trying to distract each other. Wanda used her abilities to cheat her way to the winning. Tony smiled evilly at the mess that was going on around him. That smile eventually faltered when a remote was thrown at his face.

Pretty soon the team was in a chaotic mess of arguing and fighting. Meanwhile, Steve was casually sitting down, still in the race. He had finally figured out how to play and managed to get in first place. He didn't even notice the destruction around him.

When the race was done he smiled and turned around to notice his companions were no longer in their seats. He had also noticed that the room was a mess in a matter of minutes, with clutter everywhere.

With a disappointed sigh, Steve shook his head and left the unruly room.


	4. Messing Around

The day had been going slow for Clint. Nobody needed him at the moment so he was just left to do his own thing. It started off as something good, but as the day progressed, Clint wanted to go out on a mission.

He had managed to come up with a plan of his own. His mission was to pester some of his coworkers that were in the building. Quickly, Clint assembled the Nerf bow and arrows he had stored away for occasions like this.

With a devious smirk on his face, he opened up a vent and climbed inside. He was pretty known for hiding up in there, it's where his nest is located.

He used the vents for many things. Those things can be sneaking up on people, getting to a place quickly, and hiding spot just to name a few. Because he usually hung around there, he knew his way around the building through the ventilation system

Clint crawled around the vents until he heard familiar voices around him. Slowly, he opened up the cover and gently placed it next to him. From there he squatted and aimed his bow and arrow and his coworker, with a smirk on his face.

He pulled the arrow back and released it with a perfect aim, as always. Sam quickly turned around once he felt something hit his back. "What the…?"

He got confused when seeing that no one was around him. He was able to see the item that hit his back and instantly know who was the culprit.

Immidetly Sam looked up and saw the vent open, but no one was there. The man sighed and shook his head. "Really Barton!?" He threw the arrow back into the vent as hard as he could.

"Thanks!" Clint yelled out as he quickly took it back and waved.

Sam crossed his arms and mumbled, "I'll get you back one day, just you wait."

Clint snickered and scurried off to find his next victim.

Natasha was sitting down on the couch chatting with Bruce. The two were just having a casual conversation. They were soon interrupted by a nerf arrow flying right between them.

"How are you guys this lovely afternoon?" Clint was hanging from the vents above them.

"We are talking about a few things. Nothing too important," Bruce replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Get down from there Clint. We don't need you crawling around and pestering everyone you come across."

Clint clicked his tongue. "Aw come on Nat. I'm not causing anyone harm."

Her stern glare caused Clint to sigh and hop down from the vent. He picked up his arrow and put it away.

"You two have fun without me then." Clint patted Bruce's back and left the room.

Once he was gone, Natasha started the conversation her and Bruce were currently having.


	5. Pizza Making

Almost all the Avengers were piled in the kitchen gathering ingredients they'll need for the food they're going to make.

Tony had the great idea of having everyone make their own pizza. The reason for this was because it was his turn to make dinner, but he wasn't in the mood for it. That's why he dragged everyone else into it.

About half of the team didn't mind, while the other half weren't so keen on the idea. Either way, everyone was in the kitchen making their own pizza. It was a bit surprising how they all managed to fit in the kitchen since there was so many of them.

The site was very interesting to watch, to say the least. The process, in the beginning, was calm and peaceful. As time when on, the heat turned up. The team had eventually made it into a challenge of who could make the best and most creative pizza.

The problem with this is that the majority of the Avengers either are struggling or have no idea how to make their own mini pizzas.

Tony went the extra mile with his as he used actual lasers to heat up his pizza. He may have used that because the oven was full when he was done or he was just being Tony. Either way, the pizza ended up being burnt in some areas because of that.

"Really Tony?" Rhodey had his eyebrow raised at his friend's actions.

"Yes, really Rhodes. It was for science!"

Rhodey shook his head in disappointment. "I'm glad you weren't making food for everyone."

Meanwhile, Vision and Wanda had teamed up together. The each added toppings they liked onto it. It was mostly filled with toppings Wanda enjoyed since Vision doesn't need to eat anything. Theirs didn't turn out how they wanted it to but were still ok with the results nonetheless. The problem it had was it being a bit too messy.

Thor was the most confused on how to make pizza. He had the dough in front of him, not knowing what to do. When glancing at his hammer, he gained an idea. Thor smashed his hammer on the dough, flattening it and almost breaking the table.

"What are you doing!? That table was expensive!" Tony shouted when seeing what his coworker had done.

"Sorry," Thor responded sheepishly.

"Dammit Thor, just stop trying to make food, you just break everything! First my toaster, and now my table!" shouted Tony.

Thor sighed and crossed his arms. He left the room, abandoning his abomination of a pizza.

Natasha and Clint had watched the scene unfold before them. Clint had snickered at the sight. Natasha rolled her eyes and hit him on the head. She wanted him to focus on their pizza child. It was already turning out wrong since they both couldn't agree on what to do with it. It was just one of those days for the two, a moody Nat and not taking things seriously Clint.

Bruce was working peacefully on his, working his magic and using science to try and succeed. He placed his pizza pie in the oven once it was all ready to bake. The issue was that the pizza happens to explode in the oven. Instead of getting angry and hulking out, Bruce took a deep breath and left.

Sam entered once he smelt food coming out of the kitchen. When stepping into the room, he noticed the cluttered room. He walked over to where Steve was at since everyone else appeared to be busy.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked since he recently came back from a mission.

"Not much. Tony didn't want to cook today so now everyone is making their own pizzas. It isn't working out for everyone," Steve answered while taking his pizza out.

Somehow he was the only one who managed to perfect his pie. Sam grinned and stole a slice of the hot pizza.

Steve chuckled slightly and shook his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying this book so far. For this one-shot, I'd like to thank my friend for coming up with this idea and another friend for adding that one great sentence. Also if anyone has any constructive criticism or suggestions, then feel free to give them to me. Have a nice day!**


	6. Ladies Night

Wanda grinned as she got ready for her mini sleepover party with Natasha. She never had one before and was purely excited.

It was no boys allowed, just the two girls only. Since they all lived in the same place it was going to be slightly difficult to pull it off. Nonetheless, they were still determined.

Their plan was to just hang out in Wanda's room. Their plan was to grab many snacks and stash them in the room. There they would chat/gossip, watch some movie, and sleep as late as they could.

In a few minutes, Natasha walked in with a bag filled with various assortments of snacks, from candy to chips. She closed the door once she was inside

"Great!" Wanda smiled as she clapped her hands together. "What should we do first? I've never done this before."

"You know, neither have I," Nat responded while taking a bag of chips from out of the bag.

Wanda hummed as she thought. "From what I've seen from several TV shows, girls usually do each other's nails and hair while gossiping."

"Then let's get to it." Natasha walked over to the dresser and picked out a few colors of nail polish that was on top of it.

The two both sat on the ground and went to work. Wanda painted her nails a dark red color while Natasha went with a black color with red black widow markings. They painted in silence and complete concentration.

The silence broke once Wanda asked a question. "So how are things with you and Bruce?"

Natasha stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Alright, I guess, why?"

"Just curious that all." Wanda shrugged. "That and you guys would seem like a pretty good couple," She mumbled.

"I don't know…," Natasha sighed and continued what she was doing. "How are things with you and Vision?"

Wanda smiled, "Oh they're good. He's still learning a few things and needs to work on using the doors. I'm glad he hasn't walked in on me, that would be embarrassing."

Nat chuckled, "I heard he walked in on Tony once."

"Oooh, so that's why I heard Tony's girly scream," Wanda snickered. They both ended up laughing.

As the young women were chatting away, someone happened to be listening in. It was a spy for the boys. A few happened to be curious as to what they were doing.

Unlucky for the spy, the bottom of the vent gave in and he fell out. Clint immediately got up and composed himself in a matter of seconds.

Natasha had an unamused expression with her hands at her hips. Wanda was annoyed and wondering how long he was in the vents. She had also thrown a pillow at him.

"What are you doing here? Who sent you?" Natasha asked as she held him by the collar with her eyes narrowed.

Clint put his hands up in defense Nat, "The boys and I were just curious Nat. Also, I wanted to see where all the snacks went."

"They're in here. Now go away," She commanded. Natasha didn't even let him go. She just dragged him out of the room and locked the door once he was out.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and sleeping around 3 in the morning.


	7. Fanfiction

Clint was laying down on the couch with one arm over his forehead and one leg dangling off the side. His other hand was holding his phone and his eyes were scanning the screen.

Recently, Clint had discovered the world of fanfictions. He acknowledged their existence but hadn't looked into it until a few days ago. The stories were fascinating and there was so many of them on several different websites.

The thing that managed to interest him the most were all the pairings of his fellow teammates. There was a pair for basically everyone. He thought some of them were hilarious since it's highly unlikely that some of them would happen.

Although it was soon becoming a problem, an addiction even. At times he even managed to forget that the characters were real people, people he knew. It was insane at how immersed into the stories he was.

Tony past by noticing that Clint happened to be on his phone. It was unlike him to constantly be on the device for such a long time. He was curious as to what was so interesting on the screen and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He kneeled down next to his friend to get a quick peek. Clint raised an eyebrow and happened to notice this and shut off his phone, waiting for him to leave.

"Whatcha looking at there?" Tony asked as he looked at him,

Clint turned his head, "Nothing much. I'm just reading some stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Tony questioned, "What kinda stuff?"

Clint shrugged, "Just stuff."

Tony frowned realizing that this wouldn't go anywhere. He decided it would take drastic measures to figure out what the bow and arrow guy could possibly be doing.

Natasha happened to be in the training room hitting a punching bag. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead after a few minutes of kicking and punching the bag.

"I'd hate to be that bag right now. What did it ever do to you to deserve such a violent beating like that?" Tony questioned as he entered the room.

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle from the bench. Nat took a sip before asking Tony a question. "What brings you here?"

Tony grinned, "I'm glad you asked!" He clapped his hands together and went next to her. "You see I was wondering if you knew why Legolas has been so obsessed with his phone recently."

Nat scratched the back of her neck, "You know I've been wondering the exact same thing…"

The dark haired man hummed and began pacing back and forth. He stopped once an idea popped into his mind.

"Why didn't I think of this before," He mumbled while mentally facepalming, "I could just hack into his phone. Want to join me?"

"I finished my training routine already so I'll tag along. That and I'm curious about what he's doing too." Natasha put on her sweater and followed Tony out of the room.

They both reached Tony's office space and he got to work. Tony began typing codes and such into the computer as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Natasha watched him work his magic. She did know how to hack a little so she was able to understand some of the things he was doing.

"I'm in," Tony said with a serious tone and his eyes narrowed.

Both Nat and Tony looked at the screen to see any patterns going on, what apps he constantly used and which website he always went on.

They did found one site Clint would always go to, it wasn't that hard to find since that was the only site in his recent history. "Huh, so I guess he was telling the truth when he said he was reading."

Natasha looked at one of the stories he was reading and had to hold in her laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand and smiled widely underneath.

"Why is he reading stories about- What the heck is Stucky?" Tony turned to her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well Tony, Stucky just so happens to be a ship name for Steve and Bucky."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tony yelled as he got up and slammed his hands on the table. It may have been so loud that everyone in the building heard it. He continued, "Why though? They're just friends. Who even makes these things?"

"There's no need to be jealous Stark. There's a ship with you and Steve too," Natasha said while pointing to a Stony story. "Oh, and it's a mature story too, fascinating."

Tony sat back down and rubbed his temples he wasn't sure what to think. "Why is he even reading these type of things?"

"Something to do to pass the time. That and they can be quite enjoyable at times." Clint answered while standing next to him.

Tony almost fell off his chair when hearing and seeing Clint next to him all of a sudden. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"The vents." He pointed upwards and smiled. "Anyways I came to get Nat. We gotta go. See ya, pal." He patted Stark's shoulder and departed with Natasha trailing behind.

"What is my life?" Tony mumbled to himself.


	8. Fanfiction (pt 2)

Tony rested his head in his hands and glanced at the screen in front of him. He had been debating whether or not he should look into these functions. It would be for research purposes, of course, well that's what he was telling himself.

With a sigh, Tony clicked on a story that changed his perspective on several topics completely. He was a fast reader which meant he was just plowing through as many as he could.

At first, they were nice and wholesome stories filled with fluff. As he got deeper, the stores began getting darker and more mature. These were the ones filled with angst, violence, and some explicit content.

He was tempted to click off when he reached that section, but curiosity got the better of him. Tony realized why Clint became addicted to these. It surprised him how accurate their personalities were, from their viewpoints to their reactions to things.

Things went downhill for Tony as he soon found a new guilty pleasure. It was one he regretted so much, but it was too late now. He just couldn't stop reading _those_ kinds of stories.

Three days had passed by and the team was gathered in the meeting room. Natasha had organized a mandatory team meeting.

Once everyone had arrived, she clapped her hands together. "As most of you know Tony has been stuck in his office space for three days, occasionally going out to use the bathroom. Does anyone know what he's even doing in there?"

Everyone looked at each other with blank stares, except for Clint. He feared for what may have happened to the billionaire but didn't say anything.

"What could be so important that he is in there for that long?" Wanda asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"My guess is that he's just working on one of his suits again. He tends to stay there for days on end when that happens," Rhodey said.

"Yeah but he lets us know ahead of time if that's the case. Plus he doesn't isolate himself when he works on that. He hasn't been answering his phone and the door is locked," Sam added.

"Guys, what if he's dead…?" Bruce wondered nervously.

Nat sighed, "If he's dead then I guess I'm watching a ghost walk to the bathroom a few time a day."

Thor slammed his hands on the table. "The man of iron is a spirit!?"

Vision shook his head. "No Thor. They are just coming up with theories on why he is not coming out of his room."

"Maybe it's just a personal or solo mission he's doing research for." Rhodey shrugged "Either way someone is going to have to check up on him since Pepper isn't around."

"I'll go." Steve stood up from his seat and headed straight to Tony's office. He knocked on the door and of course, there wasn't any answer. He turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

Once the light from outside shone in the room, Tony started hissing. The room was dimly lit, the brightest thing in the room was the screen of a computer. Surprisingly Tony looked fine all he had was light bags under his eyes.

Steve walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing? Everyone is worried about you."

"Just some light reading. Sorry I haven't been paying attention to the time. It just flies by when you're immersed in a story. There's no need to worry though, I'm perfectly fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Steve nodded and looked at the screen to see what Tony had been reading. He stopped when things started getting heated. To top it off it was something heated between himself and the person sitting next to him. "Tony?"

Tony quickly clicked on another tab that instead showed a list of stories on the site. "Steve, it's not what it looks like." He frantically moved his arms around as he explained the situation. "It's just a bunch of stories I'm reading for research purposes."

The rest of the team was by the door frame listening in on their conversation. The conversation peaked their interests. Instead of just listening to them talk, they just waltzed right inside.

Clint jumped into the room."Ha! I knew it!" He yelled, "You were reading them! Now which ones were you- Oh my gosh why is that a thing!?" He was referring to the story with him and Loki. He shivered at the thought of the mischievous god, never wanting to see him again.

Bruce glanced at the screen in front of them. He adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eye."Hey Tony, what's a lemon? I doubt they're referring to the fruit unless they are and I'm just overthinking things."

Natasha whispered an explanation to Bruce. His eyes widened as he looked at his teammate. "Uh, Tony… why are do you have several stories about you and some of the others doing… _those_ things to each other…?" He asked questioned while rubbing his arm.

"They're just stories, Bruce. I don't think about that on a daily basis. It's just the fan and stuff." Tony ended with a silent awkward laugh.

Bruce's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Yeaaahh, Suuurreee."

Tony rolled his eyes, exasperated, "It's true, it's just fun to read. It's interesting to see how people who I've never met see me acting in certain situations, I guess." Tony shrugged.

"So when did you get into this anyway?" Rhodey asked as he leaned on the desk.

Wanda scrolled through the titles and skimmed through the summaries, "Are there any good ones in here?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How many of these have you been reading?"

While everyone was bombarding Tony with questions, Pepper walked into the room. She had just come back from a business trip and was confused by what was going on in front of her.

The Avengers noticed her by the door frame and soon dispersed. Natasha stopped by Pepper before she exited. "You might want to have a word with your boyfriend."

Pepper looked over at Tony with her eyebrow raised and hands on her hips, "What did you do now Stark?"

"Nothing..," Tony said sheepishly

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey there! I would like to say thanks to my friend once again for adding a few things to this. I'd also like to shine some light on** ** _dragonrider1234_** **for the idea of a continuation for the Fanfiction one-shot. Hope you enjoy! :)**


	9. Dodgeball

The time had come and the war had begun. The Avengers have split up once again into the two groups of team Cap and team Ironman. The only difference being is that this is a war of dodgeball.

The whole room was filled with the majority of the Avengers. Some of them could not come due to missions or plans they already had. Each team member was on their own side of the room. Bruce would be the one who would start them off. Reason being he didn't want Hulk to make an appearance.

With a blow of a whistle, the Avengers quickly ran to the center of the room to collect as many balls as they could. Wanda, Clint, Vision, and Rhodey stayed behind on their sides, waiting for their allies to return.

Clint picked up a dodgeball and immediately threw it at Tony square in the face. Tony did not approve and threw the ball back at Clint with full force.

He managed the catch the ball and chuckled. "Wow Stark, you got out twice in a row. You really are terrible at this game."

Tony huffed while crossing his arms. "It's just not my lucky day today."

"It's never your lucky day when we play," Clint replied with a cheeky grin. "And stop distracting me, go sit down on the benches already."

He rolled his eyes and hesitantly listened to his current enemy. It didn't look good for Tony since he got out in the first few seconds of the game. Then again he usually was the first to get out.

Meanwhile, Sam was avoiding all the balls flying towards him. Because of this, he wasn't able to throw a ball unless he was willing to sacrifice himself. He wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"Aw come on guys! What did I ever do to you!?" Sam shouted at them as he hid behind Bucky.

"Weakest get out first!" Rhodey spat back.

"Hey, I'm not weak! If anything you're the weak one!" He argued.

"At least I'm not hiding behind someone!" Rhodey threw a ball right at Sam, but he missed.

Instead of hitting his original target, it managed to hit Bucky instead. Either way, he got someone out of the game. It was still a victory for him.

Bucky turned around and glared at Sam. He raised his hand up and curled it into a fist. He wasn't going to hurt Sam, just scare him a bit.

Sam put his hands out in defense and shut his eyes. The next thing he knew a dodgeball, thrown by Natasha, hit his arm.

Bucky chuckled and rubbed his friend's hair. "Karma. Gotta love it."

Sam sighed, "Yup…" They both moved out of the way and sat by Tony and Bruce.

Wanda stayed in the back away from the mayhem. She was worried that she might accidentally use her powers in self-defense. At this point, she wondered if she should just go in front and be a walking target.

Clint stood next to her, "Come on Wanda, you need to go out there and help us. We already have two of our guys down."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just sit this one out…" She replied while biting on a nail.

"No don't do that." Clint caught a ball Vision threw. "Out! We'll be down three people if you leave. Giving up isn't an option in this situation."

Wanda looked at Clint and then at the other team. With a determined look on her face, she answered, "I'll do it!"

Right as she moved one step Thor managed to hit her in the leg. "At least I could say I tried," Wanda said with a frown.

"Darn!" Clint snapped his fingers. "Looks like it's just you and me Cap, two against two."

Steve nodded his head as he tried to hit Rhodey, but missed.

Clint smirked and spotted his target. He threw the ball with full force. It nailed Natasha in the face. Then, at that moment, the room froze.

Nobody moved a muscle. They simply stood there in utter shock. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

Natasha broke the silence with an angry mutter. "You're dead Barton."

"Alright time to go!" Tony grabbed Clint by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"What? No! There's still a game that needs to be one!" Clint slapped his hand away.

Tony gasped, "Are you crazy!? She's going to murder you. Shouldn't you know this by now? Last time this happened you ended up with a black eye and several bruises!"

Clint yelled back, "I can handle it!"

"That's what you say now!" Tony spat at him.

Bruce's eyes widened when he spotted them. "What are you guys still doing here!? Go already!"

Tony once again dragged Clint away from the danger zone. He stuffed Clint into his lab and locked the door.

"Ok, we just need to wait here and wait for someone to let us know the coast is clear. Depending on how pissed she is, we may be in here for a few hours, or days."

xXxXxXxXx

Bucky knocked on the door, "She's calmed down now. You can come out Clint."

Tony opened the door slightly. "Yeah, Legolas doesn't want to come out now. Maybe I shouldn't have locked him in there. He started overthinking things and is now paranoid."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Tony opened the door completely. This caused Clint to scurry to the door and immediately close the door. "Are you crazy? She could be out there, it could be a trap!" he whispered yelled.

"What happened to 'I can handle it'?"

"The adrenaline was rushing and I didn't care about pain then. Now I've come to my senses." Clint said in a matter of fact tone.

Tony sighed, "Oh Clint. Nat calmed down, all is forgiven."

"No no no. I know Natasha. She wouldn't give up that easily. I guarantee she's out there just waiting for me. Once I step foot outside something is going to happen."

"Could ya just shut up and go outside! Put on your big boy pants for crying out loud!"

"Fine!" Clint pushed his fear back and stomped to the hallway. He turned around to face Tony. "Are you happy now!?"

Just then Natasha dumped cold water on the archer. She smirked and tossed the bucket to the side.

"Yeah I'm very happy," Tony snickered.

Clint gave a blank stare and crossed his arms. "Oh, fu-"


	10. Napping Mishaps

It was movie night at the Avengers headquarters. All of them were present, including T'Challa. He had been busy looking over his country it was getting difficult for him to visit and work with his friends.

Thor plopped in the couch and rested his feet on top of the table "What historical document are we watching tonight?"

Tony sighed, "For the last time Shakespeare. Not everything we watch is based on something real. Get this information through your thick skull for once." He turned on the TV and got the movie ready.

Natasha answered as she sat down in front of the couch, "I decided that we watch War Games. It's a classic."

"Didn't you reference that movie once? I remember you telling me the quote was from that movie."

She responded, "Yes I did."

Clint threw a pillow at them. "Alright shut up guys, it's starting."

xXxXxXxXx

By the end of the movie, most of the Avengers were knocked out. The only one who managed to stay awake during the whole thing was Wanda.

"Hello?" She poked Bruce's cheek. There was no response. She then yelled trying to wake them up, "Hey!"

Everyone stayed asleep, not moving from her sudden yelling. Wanda had come to a conclusion that they were in a deep slumber due to the late hour and stressful missions they had earlier in the day.

Wanda was feeling very wide awake and a brilliant idea formed in her mind. She wondered how funny it would be to see the team wake up in the strangest ways possible. Her abilities could make this work and it would be amazing.

The first thing she did was open up a vent above the couch some of the Avengers were sleeping on. Then managed to put a peacefully sleeping Clint inside there with his legs dangling out.

Next, she made over to the couch and carefully removed Bucky's arm. He mumbled something in his sleep, which scared her. Luckily he didn't wake up and the removing of the arm was successful.

Steve was curled into a ball and hugging a pillow. Wanda quickly switched the pillow with the metal arm. Steve moved around and snuggled his head on the hand. A small smile formed on his face.

Wanda left Natasha alone, not wanting a death wish. She also left Vision alone because in her opinion he was too pure to be messed with.

Scarlet Witch went back to the couch and grabbed T'Challa. She dragged him out of the room, hidden from everyone else. When she walked in she was carrying a black cat. Gently she placed the sleeping kitten on the table.

Thor happened to be the next victim on the list. Wanda ran to her room and came back with a sharpie. She opened the cap and drew all over his face and bare arms. She nodded in satisfaction even more.

Since the sharpie on the face wouldn't be seen by him immediately she decided to do something a little more to freak him out. She headed back to her room and this time came back with a toy Thor hammer. Wanda gave the toy to Bruce and grabbed a sheet of paper, placing it next to him.

Tony was sitting on a chair with his head resting on his hand. She moved his head back so that it would no longer be resting on his hand.

"Five more minutes Pepper…" He mumbled

Wanda stepped back to wait for him to fall back asleep. Once he stopped moving, she grabbed his armor and placed it on his so it seemed as if he was cradling it like a child.

When she was done with him she moved to her next victim. She grabbed duct tape and placed it on the table Wanda placed Sam and Rhodey next to each other and used the help of her abilities to have them standing against the wall. Using the tape, she stuck them against the wall.

The final step was to get an airhorn. It wasn't too hard to get since Tony kept one hidden in the room to randomly freak people out. She knew where it was at and grabbed it. Once her hands were on it she pushed the button and all hell broke loose.

Clint got up as fast as he could but slammed his head into the roof of the wall. As he rubbed his head he took a glance at where he was. "How did? What?"

Steve quickly tossed the metal arm he was holding. He had no idea how his hand got ahold of that. "I am so sorry. I don't know how that happened."

Bucky grumbled and picked up his arm. His eyes were narrowed at Steve.

Sam and Rhodey were screaming and struggling to get out of the grip of the tape.

"Tony I will murder you if this is your idea!" Rhodey yelled.

"Yeah and I'll do the same if this was your doing Bucky!" Sam added.

Surprisingly Stark didn't get up because of the airhorn. It was due to the yelling around him he awoke. He was about to stretch his arms when he suddenly noticed his hands were holding cold metal.

"Uh care to explain why I'm holding my suit?" He tossed it to the side and stood up from the chair. He immediately paused when his eyes landed on a confused Thor.

Thor was walking towards Bruce and glanced around the room. There was a sheet of paper that said "strongest Avenger" by Bruce. On top of that, he was holding his precious hammer.

"How? How can this be?" He fell to his knees, feeling betrayed.

Bruce was still groggy and wasn't sure why Thor was in front of him with a saddened expression. He rubbed his eyes unsure if there really was writing on the Norse god's face or not.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Wanda were having a blast watching the team either freaking out or just confused by the whole situation.

Vision tried helping his fellow teammates. He had a few suspects of who could've done this put didn't say anything. He briefly looked over at Wanda. She gave a wink in response.

"Hold it!" Tony shouted, which caused everyone to freeze in their spots. "We're missing someone…"

As he said that a black kitten jumped on the table and meowed.

Clint eyed Nat, "You don't think…?"

T'challa leaned against the door frame. "What is going in here? Why is there so much ruckus?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

Clint looked at the kitten and then back at the Panther. "Oh."

By the end of it, everyone was just too exhausted to find out who caused all of this. In other words, Wanda didn't get any punishments and got away scot-free.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This one-shot idea was recommended by** **Wonderous wonder. Thank you for that wonderful idea! Also feel free to leave any suggestion for me and I'll get on them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Avenger's Discount

It was an early Monday morning and Clint wasn't in the mood for anything. He had been sent on a late night mission and did not want to attend an early morning Avenger meeting.

Before he headed to the place of the meeting, Clint stopped at a nearby Starbucks. Hopefully, some caffeine would help him survive through the day.

He took a deep whiff of the sweet caffeine that was filling the coffee shop. As he got in line to order, he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgetting something.

Of course, Clint tossed that thought to the side because he was sure the tiredness was simply getting to him. He did remember to bring everything he needed for the meeting, which wasn't much.

Once he finally made it to the front of the counter he quickly ordered his drink and took his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and found it empty. Clint began searching frantically in his pockets and double checked his wallet. The only things he was carrying were his phone, a slip of black paper, his Avengers ID, and a few dollars. The money was only enough to pay half of the price.

Quickly, the Hawkman came up with a solution in his mind. He slammed his Avengers ID on the counter. "I'd like to apply the Avenger's discount."

The barista raised his eyebrow in contact. "I'm sorry a what?"

"An Avenger's discount." Clint answered, "If you use it, you get half off the original price."

The barista took the ID off the counter and examined it. The card seemed genuine and he looked back at the Avenger in front of him.

"Oh wow, you really are Hawkeye. I mean I had my suspicions, but wow. It's an honor to meet you, huge fan," He grinned.

Clint smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Alright well, I'll apply the Avenger's discount then. Oh and uh could you maybe get me a signature of Tony Stark. My sister's a huge fan. Y-you, don't have to though." The younger barista nervously rubbed his arm.

"Sure thing kid." It was the least he could do for lying to the poor kid.

He gave him the money, and the barista began to make the coffee.

Clint didn't have to wait too long to receive his drink, just a couple of minutes. "Thanks for the drink. I'll stop by later with your signature."

"No thank you, Mr. Barton, I really appreciate it!"

Clint nodded and headed out of the coffee shop and straight to the long boring meeting with his teammates.

xXxXxXxXx

"I don't know about you, but my body is aching," Natasha said while stretching her arms.

"A little. I was not expecting that many Hydra agents." Steve responded as he opened the door for her.

"You and me both." Natasha went up to the counter and glanced at the menu. She ordered two drinks for both her and Steve to enjoy.

The barista carefully looked at the outfits the two consumers were wearing and realized who they were.

"Would you like to apply the Avenger's discount?"

"Avenger's discount? There's no-" Natasha stopped Steve from saying anything else.

"Yes, we would." She handed the card to her.

"Thank you, Clint," Natasha said quietly to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'd like to give credit to a Tumblr I found for this idea. As always I hope you all enjoy reading this!**


	12. Reindeer

Thor walked around the halls of the headquarters with a nervous expression on his face. He had lost something very dear to him. It was something that the rest of the team shouldn't come across until he gives them a proper introduction.

Of course, that wouldn't happen. The thing the god of thunder lost would have plenty of fun messing with anyone who he came into contact with.

xXxXxXxXx

Steve was in the training room hitting the punching bags there. Nothing out of the ordinary for the over 100-year-old man.

"Aren't you tired of hitting the same bag for an hour? There are other things to do here you know," Tony said with his arms crossed

The man looked as if he had just gotten out of a meeting since he was wearing a nice, clean suit. He also happened to have sunglasses on even though they were indoors. Tony happened to be leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Steve to turn his attention to him.

"Well, I prefer to do boxing Stark. It's as simple as that," Steve replied. He gave one final punch to the bag which caused it to fly off its stand. "So what do you need?"

Tony put his hands up in defense. "I was just letting you know. Also, Clint wanted me to get a bag he left here. I'm feeling generous today so here I am."

Steve looked over at the bag and nodded. He picked it up and handed it to his fellow teammate. Tony gave a smile back and thanked him. Soon after he waved and left the room, leaving Steve alone once again.

Said man picked up another punching bag and positioned it on the stand. He got into form and continued to hit it.

A few minutes went by and Steve thought that he was done practicing for now. He wiped the beads of sweat that was on his forehead. Then grabbed the bottle of water on the bench to quench his thirst.

His attention then turned to another bench near the doorway with someone already there. "Back so quickly?"

Tony tore his gaze away from his phone and onto Steve. "Yup, just thought I would stay here for a bit and watch." There was something a bit off with the billionaire this time. For example, he's in casual clothing all of a sudden and his hair was messier than before. He could have changed, but it would've taken him a long time to do so if that's the case.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I just finished up." Steve closed the bottle of water.

"Ah, I see… You know since we're alone there's something I've been wanting to talk about." Tony put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "What I'm about to say may be crazy, are you ready?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. He wasn't sure what to think of this. "Uh, sure?"

He took a deep breath, "Alright well here goes, don't say I didn't warn you." Tony sighed and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "I love you…"

"I'm sorry what?"

Tony gazed into Steve's blue eyes. "I love you, Steve. Alas, it cannot be for you are with another man, Bucky, and I am with someone else, Pepper. If it weren't so then we would be perfect for one another."

When the mini love speech was over, the room became awkwardly silent. Steve stood there dumbfounded by this "confession" as Tony walked away with a smirk on his face.

xXxXxXxXx

"Here you go, lazy bum," Tony said as he dumped the bag on top of Clint's lap. "If I knew you were doing anything important I wouldn't have gotten this for you."

"Uh, this is something important," Clint informed, "It's chick flick Tuesday. That day Natasha and I binge on chick flicks. If I miss it, I'll never hear the end of it."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever, bird boy."

Natasha came in, chatting with Bruce. They stopped when seeing Tony in front of Clint. They looked behind them and back at Tony.

"Wait a second… Weren't you just behind us?" Bruce questioned.

As he said that another Tony entered the room and all eyes gazed on him. The Stark by Clint crossed this arms. "Is this some kind of joke? Come on guys, this is clearly fake. There's only one man as gorgeous as me, and well, that's me." He pointed to himself.

"I assure you that he is the fake. No doubt about it. Now come on, who did it?" Tony who just walked in questioned.

Stark walked up to Tony. "Listen here you doppelganger. You better stop this instant!"

Tony rolled up his sleeves. "Fight me!"

"Enough!" Thor boomed, making a grand entrance. He grabbed a Stark by the shoulder to stop their annoying bickering. "Come on now brother, is this really how you wanted to redeem yourself? It's not working."

"I just wanted to make a grand entrance, that's all." Loki grinned as he took his disguise off.

The three of the Avengers were about to pounce on the trickster, but Thor stopped them. "It's okay. He is on our side now. Who knew that killing our sister and destroying our own home would bring the both of us together as brothers."

"So is he's a chaotic good now?" Natasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

Clint glared at him, "Yeah I still don't trust him after the attack on New York. I'm keeping a close on you."

Bruce hummed, "Well Thor is kind of right. I was there during my disappearance. I don't remember some of it because Hulk took over, but that's not the point."

Tony placed his hands in his pocket. "Can we not have reindeer be here? I don't want him running anything," He examined Loki to see if he was "clear."

Loki shrugged at the man. "According to my brother, I am to stay here until I learn how to 'play nice.' Who knows how long that's going to take."

"It better be soon," Clint mumbled with his arms crossed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with another long-awaited update. For this one, I tried to combine the two ideas of Wonderous wonder and dragonrider1234. Thank you for all your suggestion and talk to you in the next one.**


	13. Sickness

Loki had been staying with the Avengers for a couple of days now. Some members of the team were getting comfortable with him around. Others could tolerate the trickster while the few keep a constant eye on him.

The new "Avenger" waltzed around the building, looking for something to do. He was under a house arrest since no one completely trusted him and thought he could turn once he got out.

During his stroll, he heard violent coughing nearby. Loki poked his head inside the nearby room. In there he saw Tony laying on a couch, bundled up in a comforter. Clint was sprawled on the ground, not wanting to move an inch. Finally, Wanda is in her own little corner, reading a book.

"Ah, brother!" Thor exclaimed, "We could use your assistance! The mortals in this room have become ill and the sickness is slowly spreading."

Loki looked at them in disgust. "Why should I help them?"

"Because it would be the right thing to do." Thor wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Loki raised an eyebrow and had his arms crossed. He huffed and left the room filled with sick Avengers.

Thor sighed and went back to examining his sick co-workers. They were acting as bags of couch potatoes, not wanting to do anything. Except for Wanda, she was cooperating and even helping out a few times.

"I've brought some chicken noodle soup. It's said that this is supposed to help them feel better," Vision informed him.

He nodded and helped pass out the soup. His head soon turned towards the hallway to see Loki with another Avenger.

"Another one seems to be infected as well. It's rather revolting." Loki said in disgust in his tone. He brought Steve into the room.

Tony opened his arms for a hug. "Come here Stevey."

"Really, Stark?" Steve mumbled. He went on the opposite side of the billionaire.

"What can I say, Loki's actions have inspired me." He winked flirtatiously.

Clint groaned in annoyance, "Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap." He rolled over on his side.

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You've been sleeping all day."

"I'll sleep until I feel better, which who knows when that'll be." Clint curled up into a little ball and placed a pillow over his ear.

Thor opened up a closet and browsed through what was contained inside. He noticed the pile of Midgardian games and wondered if the others would like to play.

When looking back at the sick Avengers he saw how grossly ill they looked. He decided that it would be best to play these games another time.

He instead came up with another idea. "Maybe the rest of you should take a nap of some sort as well. It would be beneficial."

"Point Break, the thing is. You can't force someone to sleep if they don't want to." Tony said while taking a sip of wine.

Wanda raised an eyebrow once she spotted the glass. "Should you be drinking that?"

Tony shrugged, "Probably not."

Loki sighed while shaking his head. He waved his hand and used his magic to knock them out.

The Avengers in the room immediately passed out where they were. Sleeping peacefully in their current positions.

"By Odin's beard! Why would you do that!?" Thor shouted.

"He wasn't cooperating and needed to rest. On top of that, it was the simplest route to take." Loki smiled proudly.

Thor frowned and shook his head. "There are times when you don't have to use your magic. I was going to bargain with the man of iron."

"Well, now you don't have to." He smirked while turning on his heel. Then exited the room leaving a somewhat disappointed Thor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here you go, Katie. I've finally done you request, hope you're happy.**


	14. Midnight Alarm

It was midnight and most of the Avengers were asleep in the headquarters, getting some beauty sleep. Unluckily for those Avengers, all good things must come to an end.

An alarm started blaring through the building. Everyone in the immediately awoke from their slumber and got into gear.

Tony fell off his chair from the sudden sound. Once again he had fallen asleep while working on one of his projects, so he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. All he knew is that he needed to put on his suit and follow everyone else.

Without thinking, Clint rolled off the bed he was on. He got us as fast as he could and put on a coat. As he ran out the door, he got a hold of his bow and arrows.

While she was running he bumped into Tony. Not caring at the moment he just quickly got up and ran towards the danger. Meanwhile, a slightly angered Tony chased after him.

"Hey wait up, Legolas!"

Clint sighed as his footsteps were gradually slowing down. "It's the middle of the night, couldn't these people wait until morning."

"I agree, it feels as if I haven't slept in days," Tony suddenly said. He slightly startled Clint since he didn't see him, but recovered rather quickly.

"Because you haven't. Maybe if you stop trying to upgrade your suit every second you'd actually have time to sleep."

"Shush, we're here," Tony whispered while slowing down and peaking in the room.

Meanwhile, Clint just barged in just wanting to get this over with. Tony sighed and followed him from behind.

Natasha was already waiting in the large room with her hands on her hips. She snickered when taking notice of her friend still in pajamas.

Steve sighed looking down at the stopwatch in his hand. "If this was a real red alert, the enemy would have already infiltrated must of the building by now."

"You guys need to pick up the pace," Nat added with her arms crossed, "and try not to look like a mess that just got out of bed."

"But that's exactly what happened," Clint whined.

She shrugged, "Not my problem"

As the two were having a mini argument, Thor's hammer flew out of a wall with him right behind it. He landed on the ground and looked around with confusion present on his face. There was no villain so why did the alarm ring? He wondered if it was Natasha's turn to cook dinner.

Bruce peeked inside the room to see what was going on. He sighed upon only seeing that his friends/coworkers were there. Still, he didn't enter the room just in case it may be a trick or a trap.

"Alright well, can we all just go back to bed then? I need my beauty sleep." Clint stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head.

"What happened?" Asked Thor with a tilt of his head.

"It was just a drill that everyone except Natasha failed," Steve replied, disappointed in the team.

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Maybe if it wasn't in the middle of the night we would be ready."

Steve rubbed his temples "That's the whole point of this…"

"Screw this I'm heading back," Clint said as he left the room.

The others disassembled since they believed they weren't needed anymore. Steve was left behind, shaking his head as they left.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short one shot and not updating. It's just that I'm not getting any inspiration for this anymore. I'll still update, but it'll possibly be a while until I do.**


End file.
